


Teen Idle

by husbandsuho



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Degradation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: Jongdae was a delicacy. Cherry lips and chocolate eyes, sharp words and teeth, delicious and indulgent. A perfect, pretty whore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even really know what this is or where it came from I just wrote it in the past 2 hours and it's 4am when I'm posting this so.... yeah. Here's my first exo fic I guess? I always wanted to write fic for them ever since I first started writing fic but I just couldn't rlly get the dynamic? Idk anyways I love suchen and here they are being rlly dirty, enjoy!

Jongdae was a delicacy. Cherry lips and chocolate eyes, sharp words and teeth, delicious and indulgent. There was something almost sinful about him.

Junmyeon was nothing like that, more in tune with stale bread. Plain and undesirable. So how someone as extraordinary as Jongdae could ever show any interest in him was a mystery. 

But his sweet taste and sharp mouth were familiar to Junmyeon at this point, having had a taste of that delicacy. 

“This shirt is ugly,” Jongdae panted through puffy lips, his fingers tightly twisted into the material of that ugly shirt, “take it off.”

Junmyeon’s own hands were tangled in Jongdae’s hair, his back pressed again the wall, padded by coats hung in the entrance hall, too many to even count. Teeth nipping at his neck again had him panting and he twisted his fingers a little tighter in that hair.

“Take it off yourself if you hate it that much,” he retorted. The lips on his neck curled into a smirk and teeth sunk harder into the juncture of his neck. But Jongdae’s fingers went to the buttons all the same, all but ripping them open.

As he let the shirt slip off his shoulders Junmyeon was sure he could hear the muffled murmuring of people as they scuttled past, probably peering through the door at them. He was beyond caring, having learnt to ignore it at this point and the alcohol and arousal not even allowing him to give the on watchers more than a passing thought. He knew Jongdae relished in the eyes on him, the scandal adding to the impressive reputation he’d already gotten himself. 

Jongdae was reckless, but in such a calculated way it was nothing but an oxymoron. He had such a paradoxical image perfectly created for himself. One of pretty perfection, a model student and genuinely good guy, but an undercurrent of wickedness and sexual deviance. A perfect, pretty whore. 

Junmyeon had always known about him. He’d seen him from afar and heard story upon story of what Kim Jongdae got up to at after game parties. People loved to talk about him even though few of them had any real experience with him, most only having seen passing glances of Jongdae’s ventures and only knew him as a vague acquaintance. Junmyeon had never occupied himself much with the gossip, but whenever he saw Jongdae in the school halls or at parties he couldn’t help wonder about him.

When Jongdae had sat in on a student council meeting three weeks into senior year Junmyeon had been thrown into an encounter of actual substance. Jongdae hadn’t been there for any real reason, more just attending to be seen there, like he did every so often. This time however Junmyeon had been left to pack up after the meeting alone, with everyone else going out together to get something to eat. But jongdae had stayed behind to help. 

“You’re Junmyeon right? You’re the… vice?” Jongdae’s voice had rung out sweet across the empty room and Junmyeon had almost toppled a stack of chairs in surprise.

He’d looked at Jongdae with wide eyes, “oh! Sorry I didn’t know anyone had stayed back.”

Jongdae had just chuckled and grabbed more chairs to stack, striking up friendly conversation. He asked Junmyeon about the council, innocent and sweet. But something about him made Junmyeon nervous. Jongdae was inherently flirty, his mouth naturally falling into a flirtatious smirk and eyes always glinting with something devious. 

“You going to the party tonight?” 

They were out the door when Jongdae asked. Junmyeon told him yes, heart racing when Jongdae gave him a grin and winked, promising to see him there. 

Junmyeon was never quite sure how he had managed it, but on that night he’d found himself squeezed into a closet with a giggly Jongdae, lips touching in open mouthed kisses to his. He was delicious and ever since then Junmyeon ended up at party after party, Jongdae’s body always tightly pressed against him.

The entrance way was Jongdae’s choice that night, adventurous even by his standards. Usually it was in empty rooms, closets or quiet corners. Not that it stopped people from sneaking past to gawk at them. But the hallways had been the closest and Jongdae couldn’t stop whispering how hot it’d be. And thought Junmyeon tried to pretend it wasn’t, he’d gotten hard at just the thought. 

With his shirt off Jongdae’s hands were all over his chest, and soon he ducked his head down to swirl his tongue around one of Junmyeon’s nipples. His teeth nipped sharply at him and Junmyeon groaned, and he heard a faint giggle from the main room. He tightened his fingers even further in Jongdae’s hair and he pulled away with a cackle.

“Embarrassed?” He whispered.

Junmyeon grit his teeth, “shut the fuck up.”

That only tempted another laugh from Jongdae, “well then, let me at least give them a good show.”

Suddenly Jongdae dropped, swiftly on his knees and fingers working open Junmyeon’s belt. He had his pants undone before he could even think, and his hot mouth leaving wet patches on Junmyeon’s briefs. 

One of Junmyeon’s hands slowly left Jongdae’s hair and he left his fingers softly cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheek bone. Jongdae leant his face into Junmyeon’s hand, looking up at him as he flicked his tongue against his clothed erection with an obscene moan.

Junmyeon hummed, leaning his head back against the wall, still watching jongdae.

“You’re such a good whore,” he whispered.

Fingers pulling the front of his briefs down, Jongdae gave him another grin, humming as he pressed his lips to kiss at the head of Junmyeon’s cock. 

“I am aren’t I,” he whispered between kitten licks to his cock, “and you’re so gone for this little whore aren’t you?”

With that Jongdae sunk down on his cock and Junmyeon couldn’t even formulate a response, could only swear and throw his head back. 

Jongdae was good with his mouth and he knew just how Junmyeon liked it. His tongue flicked so deliciously and he hummed and moaned every so often, the vibrations making Junmyeon pant. 

He pulled off again to lick long wet stripes up his cock and flick his tongue over the tip again. 

One of Jongdae’s hands felt back to touch the hand in his hair and he pushed slightly on it, looking up at Junmyeon. 

He knew what he wanted.

Junmyeon sucked in a deep breath before pushing hard on Jongdae’s head, fucking into his throat. Jongdae was practiced enough not to gag, but he swallowed around him a few time, humming as he did and Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back.

“F-fuck Jongdae,” Junmyeon groaned.

He pulled Jongdae’s head back again slightly, before thrusting into his mouth again and again. Jongdae had his mouth open and pliant for him now, his saliva gathering with the thrusts. He looked so wrecked already with unfocused eyes and messy hair, but nothing would completely get rick of that cocky, devilish aura around him. He moaned loudly again and Junmyeon noticed he had one of his hands palming at the front of his own tight jeans.

Just the sight of it almost made him come and he gasped when Jongdae reached up to pinch at his nipple. It only took him a few more thrusts before he was coming down Jongdae’s throat with a heady groan. 

Jongdae gave him a few more sucks, tongue lapping over the head to gather the last remnants of come and he finally pulled off.

Holding onto Junmyeon’s arms he opened his mouth slightly in show, letting a little come dribble down his chin before he closed his lips again and swallowed. Junmyeon whined. 

The sound of the party was louder again, slowly filtering back into Junmyeon’s awareness. He could feel the eyes on them and couldn’t help but blush.

But Jongdae quickly had his pants done back up and was standing again, kissing him sloppily and open mouthed. Junmyeon could taste himself of his tongue.

“This was fun,” Jongdae whispered against his lips, “but I think we’ve gathered quite an audience by now so maybe we should go somewhere a little more private.”

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow, “private? Didn’t think you knew that word.”

Jongdae laughed softly and pulled on Junmyeon’s hand, “come on, I’ll let you fuck me in your car.”


End file.
